The overall goal of the proposed research is to develop procedures for in situ preparation of polymer packed columns for high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC). The program is based on the observation that poly(vinylbenzyl chloride) formulations containing porogenic solvents and other additives polymerize to form uniform connected spheres a few micrometers in diameter. We plan to prepare the polymer in situ in an HPLC column. The procedure would involve pouring a degassed solution of reactants solution of reactants into the column and heating to 85 degrees C to cause free radical polymerization to take place. It will be much simpler and faster to apply than conventional column packing procedures. Furthermore, the uniformity and small size of the sphere should lead to improved chromatographic efficiencies compared to polymer columns packed by conventional technology. The resulting product will be polymer packed columns that provide high separation efficiencies at modest cost. Phase I will involve preparation and evaluation of various phases. Feasibility will be established if the polymer phases prepared in situ demonstrate chromatographic efficiencies comparable to commercial columns. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Polymer packed HPLC columns are established commercial product. the technology to be developed in this research program will allow us to prepare high efficiency columns at reduced cost. This will allow Fenris Technology to profitably sell columns at lower cost than competitors.